


A Verdade

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Incumbida de procurar novos órfãos para se tornarem cavaleiros, Shaina acaba por encontrar um garoto que lhe era familiar... História escrita para a Semana Cavaleiros de Prata, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.





	A Verdade

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Eu os pego emprestado e escrevo por diversão, sem ganhar nenhum centavo com isso.

**A VERDADE**

**Chiisana Hana**

Shina maldizia a própria sorte. A deusa a tinha incumbido da missão de encontrar novos aspirantes a cavaleiros em orfanatos europeus, começando por Atenas, obviamente. Entretanto, se a busca na cidade não desse frutos, teria de partir para outros locais, até mesmo outros países. Torceu de verdade para encontrar logo pelo menos uns cinco moleques com aptidões especiais para não ter de ficar rodando por aí à procura feito uma barata tonta.

Para seu azar, depois de observar crianças de cinco orfanatos atenienses, só tinha conseguido uma que demonstrava algum potencial. No sexto local, já tinha perdido a esperança e começado a se preparar para viajar pelo interior. Até se deparar com aquele garoto. Tinha pouco mais de oito anos e era a criança mais feia que ela já tinha visto na vida. Até do pior que Cássius, e isso não era pouca coisa. Mas foi justamente essa peculiaridade que lhe chamou a atenção, pois o menino era exatamente igual a outra criatura dotada de uma feiura extrema, a qual ela conhecera tão bem: seu colega cavaleiro de prata, Jamian de Corvo.

"Não é possível que se pareça tanto assim", ela pensou. Interessou-se de imediato por ele e pediu às freiras responsáveis pelo local para ver-lhe os documentos. As religiosas foram previamente informadas de que ela era uma agente da Fundação GRAAD que estava selecionando crianças para inscrevê-las num programa especial de educação e treinamento em artes marciais. Geralmente essa informação era o suficiente para convencê-las.

Uma freira ainda jovem, talvez poucos anos mais velha que a própria Shina, trouxe a pasta do menino. Chamava-se Alexander Mitropoulos Smith e ela confirmou o que já tinha certeza: seu pai era Jamian Smith. No nome da mãe constava uma tal de Melina Mitropoulos

"Corajosa, hein" Shina pensou, com maldade. "Ter um filho com o Jamian!". Depois, censurou mentalmente o próprio pensamento preconceituoso. Ele não era má pessoa. Lembrava-se dele como um cara esquisito, meio burro, mas boa praça. Tinha lá sua mania de corvos, mas e daí? Quem não tem suas manias loucas? E no final das contas, ele nem era tão burro assim. Tinha sido bom em esconder que possuía família, pois ninguém no Santuário desconfiava.

O papel seguinte era a certidão de óbito da mãe do garoto.  _Causa mortis_ : traumatismo crânio-encefálico por meio contundente.

"Acidente de automóvel", Shina pensou. "Morreu há cinco anos, ainda jovem, vinte e dois anos apenas. O moleque tinha quatro... Há cinco anos atrás também foi quando Jamian morreu. O garoto tinha perdido os dois praticamente juntos. Ela pensava na dor dele e relembrava a própria. Não conhecera o pai, mas a mãe amorosa se fora quando ela tinha seis anos, depois de definhar por longos meses em virtude de um câncer. Ela conhecia a dor daquele garoto e decidiu levá-lo, ainda que não visse qualquer sinal de que podia tornar-se cavaleiro um dia. De alguma forma, sentia-se responsável por ele.

Deu entrada nos trâmites e ficou de ir buscar o garoto definitivamente dentro de alguns dias, quando os papeis estivessem regularizados. Nesse meio tempo, não tirou Alexander da cabeça. Era tão parecido com Jamian. Lembrava o pai até mesmo no andar meio desengonçado.

Voltou ao orfanato quando a papelada estava pronta. Depois de conferir a autorização judicial para que o menino fosse transferido, uma freira trouxe-o até Shina.

– Olá, Alexander – cumprimentou a amazona, que em seguida recitou seu texto padrão para essas ocasiões. – Eu trabalho para uma fundação importante e você foi selecionado para participar de um programa educacional especial que nós desenvolvemos.

Para sua surpresa, Alexander sabia do que se tratava.

– Então é você que vai me levar pra ser cavaleiro? – ele indagou baixinho para que a freira não ouvisse.

Shina, que não usava a máscara desde a abolição após a guerra contra Hades, sentiu falta dela. Não sabia como disfarçar sua surpresa diante do menino.

– Bom, sim, sou eu – respondeu.

Ele a olhava exultante.

– Então eu vou ser como meu pai?

– É... – Shina respondeu, ainda hesitante. O menino sabia o que o pai era?

– Você sabe como ele morreu, tia?

– Tia? Não me chame de tia. Meu nome é Shina.

– Tá, desculpa. Mas você sabe?

– Depois falamos sobre isso, Alexander. Temos que ir agora. O carro da fundação está nos esperando.

– Preciso fazer uma coisa – disse Alexander e foi despedir-se dos colegas e das freiras. Depois voltou, trazendo nas costas uma mochila azul.

– Estou pronto, ti... digo, Shina.

– Tá, vamos – ela disse. Já começava a se apegar ao garoto e estava decidida a lutar pra ser sua treinadora. Deixou-o no alojamento junto com Vasilis, o menino que ela encontrara dias antes. Alexander cumprimentou o colega, colocou a mochila sobre a cama indicada e voltou-se para Shina.

– Depois você vai me contar como meu pai morreu, senhora?

– Eu vou – ela respondeu, não muito certa de que um dia o faria. – Agora descanse. O jantar será servido às seis. A responsável pelo alojamento se chama Aliki e qualquer coisa, resolvam com ela.

Alexander assentiu serenamente. Já o outro garoto, embora estivesse no Santuário há cinco dias, ainda a olhava para tudo com olhos assustados.

Shina voltou para sua casa pensativa. Queria pedir à deusa para treinar o filho de Jamian e começar isso imediatamente. Mas antes precisava cumprir sua missão.

Partiu no dia seguinte à procura de mais órfãos. Dedicou-se intensamente à tarefa, chegando a visitar duas, três cidades no mesmo dia. Quando se esgotaram as possibilidades na Grécia, partiu para os países vizinhos. Visitou Turquia, Albânia, Bulgária, Sérvia e Romênia. Voltou depois de um mês com dois meninos turcos, um búlgaro e uma menina romena.

Ao retornar, encontrou Alexander totalmente ambientado, fazendo os treinamentos físicos iniciais junto com Vasilis, que também já parecia adaptado. Observou com curiosidade dois corvos pousados no chão, olhando para os garotos.

Com a missão cumprida, Shina recebeu a permissão da deusa para começar a treinar Alexander. Quando contou a ele que seria sua treinadora, o garoto comemorou com um soco no ar.

Alexander já estava em treino há quase seis meses. Shina tinha percebido que o que ele não possuía de atributos físicos, tinha em dobro de inteligência e perspicácia, além de ser muito educado.

"Que sorte não ter herdado também a pouca inteligência do pai", ela pensava sempre que Alexander dava provas de sua inteligência privilegiada. Entretanto, ele herdou outra coisa do pai além das feições não muito agradáveis: a habilidade com os corvos. Os animais viviam ao redor dele, ouviam-no, obedeciam-no sem que ele fizesse qualquer esforço. Já que era assim, ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele tinha de ser o sucesso do pai na armadura de Corvo.

Vinha se esquivando das perguntas do menino sobre o pai, mas ter a certeza de que ele o sucederia, fê-la decidir-se a falar sobre a morte dele. Depois do treino, chamou Alexander a um canto da arena.

– Você quer saber como seu pai se foi, não é?

– Espero por isso desde que me disseram que ele tinha morrido.

– Eu estava lá – ela começou. – Seu pai morreu lutando. Nós lutávamos sob as ordens do Mestre do Santuário contra a própria deusa.

Ela omitiu o fato de que, na verdade, apenas Jamian tinha recebido ordem. Ela tinha ido a Tóquio sem que o Santuário soubesse.

– Ainda não sabíamos que a senhorita Kido era a verdadeira Athena – continuou a amazona. – Até então achávamos que a deusa estava no Santuário... Ele recebeu a incumbência de usar os corvos para sequestrá-la.

Alexander ouvia tudo com os olhinhos marejados. Convivera pouco com o pai, lembrava-se vagamente dele. A lembrança mais vívida que tinha era a presença dos corvos quando ele estava em casa. Começou a se aproximar dos belos pássaros negros, pois eles faziam-no sentir-se mais perto de seu pai.

– Seu pai era um bom homem – Shina disse, omitindo que ele também era um completo imbecil. – Tinha a mesma habilidade que você tem com os corvos e morreu lutando.

Shina ainda lembrava-se de uma cena cômica protagonizada pelo cavaleiro nessa luta. Ele implorava ajuda para subir de um penhasco e ela lhe disse: "Seja homem, Jamian! Se quiser viver, suba sozinho!"

– Somente lá, em frente à senhorita Kido, é que sentimos a poderosa cosmo-energia que emanava dela. Foi naquele instante que soubemos quem ela era de fato, mas atacamos mesmo assim e, para se defender, ela fez os corvos do seu pai virarem-se contra ele. Entende o poder dela?

Alexander disse que sim.

– Seu pai morreu pelas mãos da deusa – mentiu ela. Não podia revelar a Alexander que Jamian morrera num acidente idiota. Parece que a cena passava de novo na sua cabeça. Andrômeda lançou aquela maldita corrente contra ela e acabou atingindo a cabeça de Jamian. Ele saiu andando atarantando, pisou em falso e despencou num penhasco. Que morte estúpida! Melhor que o garoto pensasse que o pai morrera gloriosamente pelas mãos de Athena. Paciência. Nem sempre a verdade era o melhor.

**FIM**


End file.
